riding is all about risking
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu bertukar kuda. {canon}


_(Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu bertukar kuda.)_

.

.

.

 **riding is all about risking**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Ren Hakuryuu/Ren Kougyoku. **Genre** : Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes:** canon. kinda-platonic-yet-dubious-relationship.

* * *

Sebelumnya, Kougyoku tak begitu akrab dengan kuda. Bisa mengendarai, memang bisa, tetapi tak begitu ahli. Beberapa saudara perempuannya ada yang mampu mengendarai, ada pula yang mundur seperti dirinya—tetapi bahkan yang paling mampu dari anak-anak Koutoku sekalipun, kalah dengan satu orang: Ren Hakuei.

Namun, setelah menjadi pemimpin kerajaan, yang berarti dia harus matang daripada sekadar menjadi jenderal, para petinggi bahkan rela menyusunkan jadwal latihan berkuda untuknya. Mentornya berbeda-beda, tetapi belakangan ini yang seringkali meluangkan waktu hanya satu orang.

"Kakakmu pernah mengajarimu secara langsung?"

"Diajari tidak, tetapi dia sering mengajakku berkuda bersama."

Kougyoku mengamati kuda Hakuryuu. Paling tampan seistana, katanya, karena yang warna putih hanya ada beberapa, dan cuma milik Hakuryuu yang paling rajin dirawat, makanannya paling sehat, dan usianya paling tepat; matang. Kabar yang dia dengar, Hakuryuu yang melakukan hal-hal itu sendiri, walau ia tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Kougyoku maju beberapa langkah sambil menarik tali kuda cokelatnya sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk kuda putih Hakuryuu. "Kudamu ini memang paling keren."

Hakuryuu menoleh. "Ingin mencoba?"

Kougyoku mengangkat alisnya. "Boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kougyoku terkekeh riang dan segera menukar tali kekang yang mereka pegang. Hakuryuu, tak dilihatnya, sedang tersenyum tipis dan mengambil alih kuda Kougyoku. Menaikinya lebih dahulu daripada perempuan itu, yang masih sibuk mengagumi si kuda putih milik pangeran bungsu tersebut. Pada akhirnya, sedikit terhalang karena pakaiannya yang begitu banyak detail, Kougyoku melompat dan menduduki punggung kuda Hakuryuu.

"Apakah kita akan berlomba, atau?" Kougyoku mengerling jahil.

"Tentu kau yang akan menang," Hakuryuu mengangkat bahu. "Kudaku lebih hebat." Lantas ia tertawa kecil dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Sepertinya kita harus memutuskan lebih dulu apakah kita berlomba untuk diri kita sendiri atau untuk kuda-kuda kita."

Hakuryuu hanya mendelik. Kougyoku menyengir lebar.

Tanpa kata lagi, Kougyoku memacu kuda putih Hakuryuu. Kuda itu seolah terlatih untuk setiap komando apapun, dan ia melesat, meninggalkan Hakuryuu seakan lupa siapa tuan sebenarnya. Ringkiknya menjauh, dan Hakuryuu tak mau kalah. Hutan di hadapan mereka, Kougyoku tak peduli. Dia menyelinap di antara pepohonan dan meliuk-liuk, hampir terlihat lihai, sesekali ia juga hampir menabrakkan kendaraannya ke pohon. Hakuryuu mengejar tak sabar.

Kougyoku membelok. Menepi dari hutan, dan ia menunduk saking antusiasnya memacu si kuda. Perlahan ia meninggalkan hutan dan Hakuryuu bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Kougyoku mengerem si kuda di padang rumput tepat di sisi hutan. Hakuryuu menyusul dengan langkah kuda yang perlahan.

"Dia berlari kencang dan lihai menukik. Seperti gerakan naga." Dan Kougyoku mengelus surai kuda tersebut, menepuknya sesekali.

Hakuryuu merasakan sesuatu seperti menjalar di tengkuknya. Tak teraba, tetapi ada. Barangkali dari dalam.

"Oh. Pantas saja," senyum Kougyoku terbit. "Naga Putih. Kuda ini memang milikmu, ditakdirkan untukmu."

Hakuryuu turun dari kuda, berjalan menuju Kougyoku dan perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya.

Di samping kuda putih tersebut, Hakuryuu berlutut pada satu kaki. "Saya, Ren Hakuryuu, dengan sepenuh hati, akan mengabdi pada Anda—"

Kougyoku lekas-lekas turun dari sisi lain kudanya hanya agar tidak jatuh pada Hakuryuu dengan konyolnya, dan dia menghampiri pemuda itu lalu berlutut dengan cara yang sama tepat di hadapannya, memegang salah satu bahunya.

"—Kau ini konyol, Ryuu. Angkat kepalamu atau kucubit pipimu."

"Adududuh—" Hakuryuu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kougyoku yang beraksi duluan daripada selesainya omongannya, dan perempuan itu tertawa jenaka. "Aku hanya—yah, belum pernah menyatakan pengabdianku secara langsung di hadapanmu seorang—kurasa aku benar-benar harus melakukannya."

"Kau hanya 'merasa', sesungguhnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Kougyoku menarik tangan Hakuryuu, menggenggamnya, dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Kita berdiri sama tinggi, kita sama-sama memegang beban yang sama dan menanggung tanggung jawab yang juga sama—kenapa harus berjalan dengan cara yang berbeda?"

Hakuryuu balas menggenggam tanpa sepenuhnya ia sadari, lalu ia memandangi sang maharani di depannya. Andai saja mereka terlahir dari keluarga berbeda, dengan nasib yang berlainan, atau mungkin setara dengan cara yang tak sama, ia yakin ia bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal. Andai saja. _Andai saja_. _Bisa saja_.

"Kau tetap bagian dari hidupku yang sama denganku." Kougyoku menepuk-nepuk punggung Hakuryuu dengan cara yang sama seperti seorang teman mencoba mengusili sekaligus mengungkapkan kasih sayang. "Dan karena kita sama, ayo kendarai kuda ini bersamaku satu putaran ke hutan, lalu kembali ke sini. Aku ingin tahu kemampuanmu secara langsung."

"Tapi—"

Kougyoku mengangkat alis. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Hakuryuu mengganti ekspresinya. "Kapan kau siap?"

Kougyoku memanjat kuda itu terlebih dahulu. "Detik ini juga!"

"Sesuai keinginan." Dan Hakuryuu juga melakukannya, dan dia menoleh setelah duduk. "Aku yang di depan, atau?"

"Begini pun tak mengapa."

"Ha!" Hakuryuu memacu kudanya, meski merasa sedikit canggung karena Kougyoku memegang bahunya alih-alih tubuhnya. Tetapi, seperti biasa, Kougyoku susah diperintah.

Setengah melewati padang, Hakuryuu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kougyoku memekik, senang rupanya, dan detik berikutnya ia baru menyadarinya: perempuan itu mencoba berdiri ketika kudanya masih bersemangat berlari, sedang kencang-kencangnya. Hakuryuu mengendalikan si kuda agar memelankan larinya, ia sendiri tak berani menoleh dan ia menjadi gelisah sekali.

"Wohooo, rasanya sangat—"

Yang berikutnya terdengar adalah bunyi berdebam yang keras, Hakuryuu tanpa pikir panjang segera menghentikan kudanya, melompat bahkan ketika kuda itu belum selesai melangkah.

"Gyoku! Gyoku!"

Ketika dihampiri, perempuan itu telah duduk berlipat kaki. Separuh wajahnya kotor, bertanah, dan kepangnya berumput-rumput halus.

"He he," cengirannya lebar ketika Hakuryuu berlutut di hadapannya.

Hakuryuu terduduk lemas. "Kukira aku sudah membunuh seorang ratu ..."

"Yang barusan sebenarnya bunuh diri," Kougyoku membersihkan tanah dan rumput-rumput dari tubuhnya, "Tapi, pada dasarnya menunggang kuda adalah tentang risiko, 'kan? Kita mempercayai makhluk yang tak kita mengerti dan mengerti kita. Kita menggunakannya sebagai andalan, padahal kita tahu apa selain mengendarai? Dan aku mengambil risiko yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Hal itu lumrah dalam peranku sebagai pemimpin. He—he."

Hakuryuu menggeleng-geleng sambil menjumput satu akar rumput halus yang masih menempel di pelipis Kougyoku. "Ada bagian yang sakit? Kita pulang sekarang, kah?"

"Pernah ada yang lebih sakit dari ini, mmm, jadi, ya, ini tak mengapa!"

"Maharani tapi ceroboh. Apa-apaan," gumam Hakuryuu.

"Itu namanya mengambil risiko, Ryuu. Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Ya, tapi—ah, sudahlah. Kau bisa berdiri, 'kan?" Hakuryuu mengulurkan tangan, dan mereka berdiri bersama. Untuk terakhir kali, Hakuryuu membersihkan pundak Kougyoku, keduanya, dan sengaja menaruh tangannya lebih lama di sana. "Untuk bermain-main, aku memaafkanmu, tetapi jika dalam kenyataan sebenarnya, aku ... aku ..."

"Kau akan apa?"

Hakuryuu menghindari tatapan Kougyoku.

"Kau akan tetap ada, 'kan?" Kougyoku sengaja menguji.

Khidmat, penuh ketulusan dan bakti bersahaja, Hakuryuu mengangguk. "Tentu, Maharani.

Kougyoku mengerjap lebih cepat, "Caramu bertanggungjawab sangat mirip dengan cara seorang raja."

 _Oh_.

 **end.**


End file.
